bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Avengers
Seireitou Kawahiru sat in utter fear. There he was, beaten and bloodied, his two opponents feared as the greatest threat to Soul Society thus far, and on top of that his fear of cats was now in play, as Akujin's bankai was in the form of giant skeletal bakeneko that wielded an immense version of Akujin's bankai zanpakuto as well as having Akujin's reiatsu surrounding it in a fiery aura. "It-it's over...it's a-all o-over!" Seireitou gasped. Suddenly, two figures that had dashed into the Seireitei moments before Akujin released, appeared in front of Seireitou. Seireitou's eyes widened, "You're...!" Before him was Ryan's two cousins, Matthew Toshiro and Sanji Toshiro. "Sanji, stay back here and tend to the wounded." Matthew ordered, drawing his zanpakuto. Sanji became annoyed, "Don't order me around like you're sooooooooo much better than me!" Sanji yelled. "Heh, I'm lieutenant now, and you're a Third Seat so obey." Matthew said, not even bothering to turn around. "Newly promoted lieutenant." Sanji muttered. "Akujin, look how that one is staring at us." Arturo mocked. Matthew looked to Akujin, "Where's my cousin now? Tell me and I'll let you off the hook." he said coldly. Seireitou's eyes got even wider at the sound of this, he hadn't told them that he himself had taken Ryan to a deserted island to train, they must have thought Akujin had taken him. Akujin laughed, "You mean Getsueikirite-taichou? I'm afraid I do not know of his whereabouts." That clearly wasn't the answer Matthew was looking for. He ran at full speed using shunpo, closing the distance so quickly that not even Akujin himself could see. "What?!" Arturo cried in confusion. Matthew cut him across the chest and moved straight for Akujin, who leaped back, startled, onto a nearby Seireitei tower. "Arturo, don't let your guard down so quickly. He's just a kid." Akujin mused, trying to regain the status quot. "Such heirro." Matthew observed glancing back at Arturo out of the corner of his eye. "Since it seems that you have no control over you enormous mouth, I'll take you first." Matthew threatened to Arturo. Arturo fired a rapid succession of bala at Matthew, "Rock out, Bukyokumaru..." Matthew whispered crouching as his sword transformed into a sword, while not particularly long, was unusually wide and had the distinction of being completely hollow in the middle; essentially consisting of nothing more than the edges of what would otherwise be a normal sword. In the hollow middle of the sword there were six guitar strings, "Shisaku #15: Dengekisakusen!" Matthew growled, releasing a red spiritual energy wave from the hollow part of the blade, canceling out the bala. Matthew's speed was proven again, as he was instantly on top of Arturo. "Arturo, above you!!!" Akujin screamed a warning. Matthew's blade was about to take the Arrancar's head off, however, Arturo was barely able to fire off a small bala blast, causing an explosion that pushed the two combatants away from one another. "His shunpo is far beyond my sonido. At this point, long range is my only option." Arturo thought to himself, drawing his zanpakuto, Fénix. He began gathering cero in his blade tip. "That's..?!" Akujin thought, watching the battle. Matthew looked to his opponent with intrigue on his face. Energy wings began to form on Arturo's back. "Is that his released form, or is he going to use it all as some elaborate attack? What a pain.." Matthew thought to himself using shunpo to gain distance. "He's coming, dummy!" Akujin warned Arturo, enjoying the view of the fight. Arturo grinned and fired an "X" shaped cero at Matthew, the explosion, while not close enough to kill him, was great enough to push Matthew far back with the recoil, "That cero was different from other arrancar cero. Is he released?" Matthew tried to think it all out, but out of the corner of his eye he caught sight his opponent's next movement. Arturo used sonido to get high into the air and Matthew responded by firing off another Shisaku #15 from his zanpakuto, only this time Arturo managed to dodge it. "Heh, so it slows down as it moves." Arturo analyzed, "That technique won't work on me anymore, shinigami." Matthew looked up trying to make sense of his opponent's powers, "He's fighting using long range tactics because of my speed, so by now he's figured out the Shisaku #15's range." Matthew observed. Arturo was now on the offensive, launching another large cero at Matthew which obliterated the Seireitei tower that they were fighting above. Matthew appeared, just outside the bast range and glanced up menacingly at Arturo. "Damn he's fast!" Arturo thought furiously. "Here comes a big one Shinigami!" Arturo yelled, firing a Gran Rey Cero. The blast hit the building behind Matthew, causing a truly enormous explosion. Matthew's zanpakuto flew out of the smoke and stuck into a nearby tower, Matthew himself appeared on the opposite tower, battle damaged and bruised. "Time to die, Shinigami!" Arturo roared in victory. Matthew aimed at Arturo, "Hado #31 Shakkahō!" casting two balls of red kido energy at Arturo. Arturo easily dodged the blast, only to look over and see Matthew again using shunpo to close the distance. "Where are you going boy?! There are no building's to cover you over there, and the one tower standing there is ready to collapse at any moment, you're wide open!" Arturo shouted, as if he was high on his victory. Matthew reached down and pulled his zanpakuto out of the spire and launched himself in a full frontal approach at Arturo. "Shisaku #15: Dengekisakusen!" Matthew declared, launching the technique from his zanpakuto, also managing to cut off one of Arturo's wings. "I'm wide open..!!!" Arturo panicked, loosing his balance. "Shisaku #13: Saikoro..." Matthew declared, and blood erupted from multiple places on Arturo's body. The arrancar's remaining wing disintegrated, as did his zanpakuto and he fell, to his death to the bottom of the Seireitei... Category:Ten Tailed Fox